Tracheostomy tubes are commonly used to aid patients with breathing and/or respiratory problems. An opening is established in the throat and a tracheostomy tube is inserted to maintain the opening and to act as the passageway from the respiratory tract to the outside of the body, thus bypassing the nose and mouth. Conditions which indicate use of the tracheostomy tube are blockages in the upper respiratory tract, that must be bypassed, or a problem with the lungs. When matter is congesting in the lungs or upper respiratory tract, it is necessary to assist the patient in expelling the foreign material.
In present technology, a normal saline solution or other mucolytic expectorant is introduced into the patient's trachea via the tracheostomy tube. The saline solution serves to break up the phlegm or other matter, and also causes the patient to cough. A catheter is then inserted through the tracheostomy tube into the body approximately 41/2 inches, or until an obstruction is reached. The catheter in the tracheal device then seeks to retrieve the unwanted matter, which is drawn away by some suctioning machine.
There are several problems with the catheter and it use. When the catheter is introduced into the body, the possibility exists that the device will come into contact with the tissues of the trachea, causing trauma and injury. In addition, once inside the trachea, the tube may come into contact with a nerve which may cause a seizure. Introduction of such a device inside the body also presents a possibility of infection. The method taught by the prior art, involving the use of normal saline or some other mucolytic expectorant to cause the patient to cough and expectorate the phlegm, causes matter to be expelled beyond the area of the catheter and suction thus creating potential infection to others.
A further disadvantage of the catheter is that only a low suction is available to assist the patient. Finally, use of the catheter generally requires the presence of qualified allied health professionals. Such a person is generally available only in a hospital or skilled nursing home center.